she's got me dancin'
by little toy soldiers
Summary: "He couldn't help but notice that there was something entirely too attractive and amusing about a girl who couldn't dance even if it killed her."-/michael&alex, oneshot


**she's got me dancin'**

...

There was something Michael particularly enjoyed about teaching the new recruits. Maybe it was the fact that they made him feel like he served a true purpose to the Division, one that didn't involve killing people. Maybe it was the amusement he took out of watching all of their faces knit with frustration when they couldn't get something right.

Or maybe it was because of _her_.

The fact that she made him get that feeling he once knew the feeling of protectiveness. The feeling of just wanting to put himself in harms way so he could get someone else out. Or the way _she_ could easily get frustrated over something but try anyway until she got it right.

Or maybe it was just because she always seemed to give him something to do. Because he really has been a lot more busy since she arrived.

(He secretly enjoys the lack of sleep and boredom he has recently gotten.)

But today was something different for him. Today he had to go from a teacher for a group of young Division recruits to a dance coach.

(Yup, things have defiantly changed since Alex arrived.)

It all started that morning when Alex got activated for another one of Percy's schemes. Michael watched her walk into Amanda's office with a look of nervousness and anticipation and walk out with a grim look. She gave Michael one look before saying, "You ever learned to dance before?"

And so began Michael's poor attempt at teaching a girl who clearly hasn't seen a single _Step Up_ movie in her life how to dance. And he only had 24 hours.

"Come on, Alex. It's only ballroom dancing!" Michael groaned after what seemed like the 14th time that hour that Alex accidently stepped on his toe. (Turns out heels can be, in fact, even more lethal than Amanda has led him to believe.)

Alex sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry that I'm not as coordinated as you are, twinkle toes."

(He couldn't help but notice that there was something entirely too attractive and amusing about a girl who couldn't dance even if it killed her.)

Michael bit back an amused smile and held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, let's try this again." He took a step closer to her and held out one hand. "But this time we'll take it slower."

Once Alex slipped her hand in his he put one arm around her waist. "Now, the key to this is to hold your partner closely."

"Why's that?"

Michael shrugged not even too sure himself. "Something about it making it easier for you to follow." Slowly, Michael pulled Alex to him as closely as possible.

(He certainly wasn't going to admit how his heart rate _may_ have picked a tad bit when that happened.)

And of course she had to smirk at him and say, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to put the moves on me." Michael's only response was an eye roll.

(Although he was tempted to play along. Only a little bit though.)

"Now, I'm going to move my left foot back while you move your right forward. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," She said mockingly.

He moved his left back with her to follow just like he said. Even more slowly, he moved his right to the side in hopes that she would do the same without tripping again.

(She did.)

So he did some more steps, and then some more. Once she seemed to get the hang of it with only a few fumbles of her feet here and there Michael decided to pick up the pace. He moved his feet quicker only to notice how Alex began to look down at their moving feet with frustration and concentration.

(She only stepped his toe once that time.)

The whole time Michael kept his eyes trained on Alex. He watched as Alex tried not trip or fumble only to do so and curse under her breath. "Just keep trying Alex. You'll get it," he promised her after about a minute of it when she fell into him.

(She probably didn't notice how her face hit his chest and how her hands gripped his hand. But oh, how Michael noticed.)

"I know, I know," she brushed him off. "I got it this time," she said with more confidence and determination.

So they began dancing again at a leisurely pace. Alex began to relax a little more as she started getting to the moves and fumbled less. Slowly she moved her eyes off of their feet and up to Michael's eyes as her confidence in dancing began to grow more.

Michael felt a slow smile creep on his lips as she beamed with pride at the fact that she was beginning to get the ability to dance.

"You ready for this?" he asked as he dipped her quickly and smoothly. She laughed and moved her head to get her hair out of her face.

(This was probably the first time that Michael heard her laugh before and the one, disobedient thought in his head couldn't help but think of how beautiful her laugh was.)

(He also hated himself for sounding like a sappy prick.)

"Or what about this?" He twirled her out and then back in his arms again.

"Ok, just because my dancing skills suck doesn't mean you have to show off like that."

He tilted his head slightly and feigned innocence. "Me? Showing off?" He spun her for good measure.

Alex only shook her head. "It takes a confident man to take pride in the fact that he probably had years of ballroom dance class when he was a kid."

Michael shrugged but said nothing. He just kept up the pace in the movement of their feet and tried to enjoy the one moment of relaxation that he was overdue to have.

The moment was only interrupted by the fact that Alex had tripped (yet again) and fell backwards only to take Michael spiraling to the floor with her.

He landed on top of her with their faces a mere few inches from each other. His eyes sent a quick glance at her lips but looked back her eyes again. He couldn't tell what Alex was thinking but it probably was no where near what _he_ was thinking.

(He probably would have got up if his brain had worked correctly.)

For a second he had a flashback to his time with Nikita. He didn't like to compare Nikita and Alex a lot but there was something that they both seemed to possess…

They were interrupted by the sound of slow clapping. Quickly, as if they were caught doing something wrong, they got up only to see Amanda standing there with a smirk on her face. "Well done, Michael, Alex is an excellent dancer now." She beckoned for Alex to follow her. She raised her eyebrows once at Michael as if she had just made a big discovery. "I'm surprised, Michael, usually you would be more reluctant to do these things." Michael said nothing in response, only watched Amanda and Alex walk out of the gym.

Yup, Michael defiantly had a thing for teaching new recruits. It just might be that one particular recruit that he loved teaching the most.

…

**a/n: **I really hope they were mostly in character. I really did not mean to make Michael sound like such a sap but I just kinda did.

anyway, I only began watching this show yesterday and I LOVE it (and them. I have a big obsession with these two right now.)

review this thing even if you don't like the couple or whatever mmkay?


End file.
